


An Untimely Interruption

by sunlian



Series: tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Lunch date, Tumblr Prompt, annoying and poorly time interruptions, custom!shepard, prompt, this REALLY got long..... but thats okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlian/pseuds/sunlian
Summary: When you're dating the Saviour of the Citadel, you don't really get to take lunch breaks, let alone lunch dates. That doesn't mean you shouldn't try whenever you can, though.





	An Untimely Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt from tumblr that really got away from me. still, i hope yall enjoy it! the shepard in this fic is my beloved custom shep, who you can see/find out more about on my tumblr!

It’s not the fanciest, most well-known cafe on the Citadel, but that’s probably a good thing; trying to have a quiet lunch on the Presidium resulted in a barrage of reporters and eager, desperate civilians. 

Besides, this little corner of Zakera serves a particular type of Armalian tea that Liara has been craving since... well, since Therum, if she thinks about it. 

It’s some kind of fusion cafe. It was easy enough for the pair of them to find something they both wanted; with Liara picking at her seared coral sunfish, and Dany eating some kind of pasta dish. The name didn’t translate and trying to pronounce its’ name only made her chuckle. 

“How did you find this place, anyways?”

Dany pauses, chewing, swallowing and then clearing her throat, “Chance, really. Found the place last year while looking for something for Chakwas. Obviously didn’t visit often but-”

“Enough to remember you liked it.”

Dany hums and nods, returning to her lunch, and Liara takes a moment to regard her surroundings.

It’s... almost normal. Domestic in way. Having lunch in a nice little place, talking about things like what they wanted to eat, and how she found the place, not things like the latest reports from the front, or her intel network, or whatever dangerous mission Dany and herself will almost certainly find themselves in when they return to the Normandy.

So of course, life finds a way to ruin it, because that seems to be a recurring them with them, with Shepard; always another demand, another mission. 

Her omni-tool lights up, almost obnoxiously, and Dany drops her cutlery with a grimace as she taps the orange hard-light interface. Her expression continues to sour, violet eyes darkening as a scowl overtakes her features. Liara can’t help but mirror it, frowning slightly. 

Dany’s eyes flicker up, catching her obviously disappointed expression, and soften instantly upon meeting Liara’s, her scowl turning into a apologetic frown.

“Council?” Liara chances, trying her very best to keep the disappointment out of her voice. 

“Yeah,” she replies flatly, “Urgent business, apparently. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Liara replies quickly as Dany stands from the the table, tugging her jacket (the nice black leather one that she specically remembers telling her she looked “rather handsome” in) on hurriedly, placing a credit chit in the middle of the table and finishing the last of her coffee. 

“You don’t have to-”

“No, we already had this argument; I’m paying,” Dany interrupts, the tiniest smirk gracing her lips, an expression that Liara rolls her eyes at but can’t help but smile back. 

“Okay. Meet you back on the Normandy?” 

“Yeah, of course.” 

A gentle hand places itself on the back of her neck, and Liara lets her head be guided forward, and lets her else slide shut when lips meet her forehead; a small, chaste gesture that maybe lasts a little longer than it should. 

Then again, maybe it doesn’t last long enough. 

“I’ll make it up to you,” Dany promises stepping back a bit, “and if I can’t, I’ll just make Donny cook something up."

Liara giggles at that, "Isn't that a bit irresponsible, pulling rank to get a nice lunch for your girlfriend?"

Dany quirks an amused eyebrow at her, smirking again.

"Who said anything about pulling rank? You don't think I don't know how to annoy my baby brother into doing something I want?"

"He's your twin, Dany," Liara says with only mild exasperation. 

"Yeah, the _younger_ one," Dany replies without a hint of irony. At that moment, her omni-tool lights up yet again, and the grimace returns, much milder this time.

"I think that's your warning."

"Yeah," Dany replies,  unable to keep the irritation out of her voice. She plants one last quick kiss to the asari's forehead, mumbles a quiet ’love you' and takes off to the nearest CRT station. 

\------

Liara, now alone, can't help but sigh, a mix of fondness and sadness welling up as she looks at the now empty seat across from her. It's less than ideal, the situation they're in. Maybe that's a little selfish, but it’s the way its always been for for them; pulled apart by forces both severe and mundane.

At the same time, she supposes, it's a miracle that they can even have these tiny moments at all.  

Taking a long sip of her tea, Liara considers that, yes, she may never be able to have a quiet date with Dany, not without interruption or hassle. But the simple fact that she can at least attempt to have them? That at the very least, she can stay by her side, and Dany at hers? 

Well, that's worth every annoying interruption in the galaxy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> who else is guzzling that Love Shiara Juice?


End file.
